Unexpected Visit
by MSN1412
Summary: After I go home with an empty result, I saw him at my mansion. I was thinking, what is he doing here? KaiShin/KIDShin. first try on English. Warn: ONESHOT, Shinichi POV, OOC, short, grammar mistakes, plus Shonen-Ai alert!  don't like it? don't read!  RnR


**Unexpected Visit**

**Genre: Friendship, (little) Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Main Characters: Shinichi and Kaitou KID**

**Pairing: KaiShin/KIDShin**

**Warning: ONESHOT, Shinichi POV, OOC, short, grammar mistakes, plus Shonen-Ai alert! (don't like it? don't read it! ==;)**

**.**

**Disclamer:**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Unexpected Visit © S4viRa deMSN**

**.**

**Summary: After I go home with an empty result, I saw him at my mansion. I was thinking, what is he doing here?**

* * *

><p>Empty, came home with an empty hand and empty result.<p>

Well, that's only I can commented for myself, Shinichi Kudo for this night, failed again to caught the famous thief, just like Kaitou KID. But at least I already here, at my family mansion to comfort myself. But still, I can't stop thinking about that "stupid and useless" heist tonight.

Just like always, like a previous heist, KID caught the gems which already targeted before, the Taskforce Polices chased him with the wrong location, he hid at the up of the building roof, etc etc etc. At last for the last show, me and KID face to face again each other, talking about some (maybe) none sense stuff, and the last, we were fighting each other.

And the worst, I always hit with his card bullet from his special gun, until my maximum soccer kick deviated from the main target. Until the end, KID ran away to the moonlight sky with his stolen gems which already stole, with his handglider. And I disappointed when I realized that I failed again to caught that-arrogant-thief.

But something different for this night, before he flew to the moonlight sky, he gave me some "spoken note" for me. Until I was still thinking about it for now...

_"I feel sad if I only can see you ONLY at my heist, Tantei-kun. But I wish, I can see you again out of my heist."  
><em>  
>From his "spoken note" that made me confused was, was KID sad because of me? And it's true if he will visit me? Uh, that's impossible I think.<p>

Okay, why I must thinking about that heist and that spoken note again? Well, at least I must go to library room, one of my favorite rooms to comfort myself read some Holmes books, and forget about that "stupid and useless" heist. When I went to the library, my steps stopped when I saw the door with half opened, and shone a dark lane with little light from that room. I was confused, since when the door was half opened? But I thought, I already closed it before I went to the heist place some hours ago.

With a little strained, I entered the room which the room had a hundred, or maybe a thousand books was arranged in the their bookshelf and the bookshelf was around the room. When I entered the library, I heard some soft snore, even a little louder. Just what I thought, there was an intruder came to the mansion, and entered to this room. But, I was amazed when I saw the intruder which actually was Kaitou KID who already-made-me-failed-to-caught-him-tonight, fast asleep on the soft sofa which always become to my sit when I read the book there, with his monocle which was still used on his right eye, and his magician hat put on the floor, makes me I can see his wild brown blacked hair.

I was thinking, _what is he doing here?  
><em>  
>If I still have a mood to catch that thief, I might call the police to come here, and he will imprisoned in high level prison for this time. But, I don't know why I felt silence this time, and I don't know why either, my face blushed when I saw that sleeping white thief. Wait a minute, why I was blushing? Although he still sleeping nice and softly like that, why I was reacted like that? That makes me embrassed. I wanna wake up him, but I guess I don't wanna disturb his dream in his dreamland. I only smiled and want to leave him and get out from the room.<p>

My view suddenly directed to the table near to the sofa which was put with a thing up on it. I already want to leave, suddenly I went to that thing which actually was a white cup with a KID doodle on it. I took the cup, and saw the inside on it which is filled with a hot mocha coffee, even it already cold because it put for take a long time. And I'm sure, there no one who drink that mocha, even for KID at once.

I looked that sleepy KID, and I was thinking, did he make some mocha coffee just for me? For his favorite critic detective? I smiled for him, then I drank the coffee. My body feels relieved and warm after I drank that almost colded mocha coffee. I whispered for KID, "Thank you for the mocha," until I blushed once again. When I put again the cup, suddenly I saw a piece of paper which is maybe already put with the cup near of it. I took it, and read the written of that paper. (or should I say a note.)

.

_I only made this a cup of mocha coffee just for you, Tantei-kun. Because I knew that you will disappoint because you can't catch me tonight._

_Even I came here for made a cup of mocha coffee for you, but I was happy that I can see you again out of my heist._

_With love, Kaitou KID._

.

I can't say any words again, but looks like KID liked it and felt happy because he can see me tonight, this time. I stared to him whose still sleeping there, and kissed him in his forehead, kissed him again in his lips softly and my cheeks blushed again, more red than before. I would thank to him because he already gave me a cup of mocha coffee, and stayed here just for me. Feels like, I feel cruel if I leave him here, but I guess he already sleep in there softly, and playing around in his dreamland. I stepped my feet to get out from the library, and leaving KID with his empty cup. But,

"I'm glad you're here, Tantei-kun. And, I'm really happy too because I can stay with you tonight."

I was surprised with that words, that KID's words also his replies from him. But, when I looked him, he still sleeping there. I was thinking that he must talking in his own sleep. I was giggled when I saw him, and I stepped my feet again to the outside and go to my bedroom. Before I go, I saw him with my sweet smile for him, and closed the door slowly, while I said some words for him,

"Oyasumi, KID."

**THE END**

* * *

><p>AN: hiyaaa~ Savira here and well, maybe I should say that I'm a newbie for this fandom (usually I stayed on Indonesian fandom), and this is my very first time I wrote the fic on English and I translated (and edited) from my original fanfic which is Indonesian language.. -_- (well, I usualy wrote with Indonesian language since that my native language~) well so, I'm soooo sorry if there's some grammar mistakes, and some mistakes words because yeah, my English isn't perfect.. -3-

anyway, thank you soo much for reading this one! :D last word, review?

ja-neee~

**_Love and Peace, S4viRa deMSN_**


End file.
